To love, lust, lose and life
by macaday me a nut
Summary: 100 word drabbles about different pairings. Will contain slash. Very cute. Easily read. Mostly Romance but may contain other things.
1. Salvage

**A/N **Hey everyone! Yes...Im back...probable not for long, but whatever. These are going to be little drabbles about certain pairings, including slash, and they won't go over 100 words. To pick a topic/setting or whatever I have just been picking a random word out of the dictionary. There will be more. If you want a particular pairing or setting/topic just tell me in a review. Thank you! I hope you like it!

**_Salvage _(Harry/Ginny)**

* * *

Harry tried harder; tried to salvage their relationship, their love, their life. 

Tried to salvage that one last kiss. Emerald met golden brown. Her eyes filled with tears. Harry would have cried, but he felt nothing, except his love for the woman in front of him. The tears tracking down her face left wet paths of lose that glowed in the fading fire light. Guilt made its way into his broken heart.

"I'm sorry." Harry murmured eyes glassy.

"Don't leave me." Ginny wept, searching her loves eyes, for what, she didn't know.

He slowly left her embrace. He was gone.

* * *

Thats the end...I told you it was 100 words! 

Macaday me a nut (and your one too!)


	2. Spaghetti

**_Disclaimer...not myn...Im not getting anything._**

**_A/N: I would like to thank bellatrixvssirius for all the good prompts. Luv ya dal! There are more coming...I just have to write them...LOL.  
_**

**_Spaghetti_ – Lup/Tonks**

* * *

"Tonks!" Bellowed a surprised Remus. 

"What?" Tonks looked up at Remus from her place on the floor. Her laughter made the scowl on his face deepen. He stood behind the table, spaghetti and sauce trickling down his face, the spaghetti making him look like a wacky clown. He swiped at the sauce before it reached his eye, still glaring at Tonks.

Tonks just lay laughing on the floor, her sides aching. Not daring to look up again she slowly made her way to her knees, hiding from Remus behind the table. Laughter still visible on her face she whispered "Oops?"

* * *

Macaday me a nut (and your one too!) 


	3. Fire

**Disclaimer:** I won nothing and am not making any money or anything.

**A/N:** I decided to put this up for my dear buddy bellatrixvssiruis who is sick at home with the flu right now. And if she is not actually sick and is reading this write now...I am not happy...LOL. Oh...and thatks for the prompts.

I redid this after I noticed a spelling mistake...woops.

_Ron/Hermione - **Fire **_

* * *

Firelight flickered across her face. Golden brown curls catching the light. Her cheeks pink from the heat of the fire. 

Ron couldn't take his eyes away. Her chocolate brown eyes turned his way, full of love and serenity.

"What are you looking at, Ron?" Hermione asked, a small smile gracing her lush lips.

"The love of my life." Ron answered her, smiling at the gentle blush that sneaked across her cheeks, adding to the colour already present.

They both turned back to the fire as the clock struck 12. Now Ron remembered why he stayed up this late, with her.

* * *

Macaday me a nut (and your one too!) 

p.s...I would really appreciate some more prompts. I don't care what parinig or whatever. (although I wouldn't mind some slash ones...insert evil laughter...my friends are a bit squemish. No offence ment.


	4. Carrot

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no profit from this...apart from swelling my ego of course.

**A/N: **Second one in a night...you better be happy with this...it took me ages to try and get it down to 100 words. Very difficult.

_James/Lily – **Carrot**_

* * *

"Do you know what your hair reminds me of?" James asked a cheeky grin on his handsome face. Both he and Lily were lounging by the lake. 

"What? And if you say fire or the sun or something that corny, you will find yourself floating with the giant squid." Lily announced.

"Your hair reminds me of…..a carrot." James stated matter-of-factly. Suddenly bringing out a carrot stick he took a bite; a rascal of a grin gracing his face.

"A carrot….?" Lily gave him an incredulous look.

"I like carrots."

"…..Smack!" James suddenly found himself with a rather sore head.

* * *

Macaday me a nut (and your one too)...is it bad that I can't feel my fingers! Its really cold here! 


	5. Quill

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...blah blah blah...these are getting annoying.

**A/N:** Wow...Im on a roll here people! Im so awsome...really there is no need to agree with me...I already know. ha ha...kidding...you can tell me all you like. :) :) :)

_Luna/Neville – **Quill**_

* * *

Neville sat at the Gryffindor table his eyes locked upon the Ravenclaw table. Or more specifically, Luna Lovegood. She sat all alone. His eyes travelled over her fragile, pale skin, dim yet bright eyes, wispy hair, the faint white quill perched precariously behind her ear. Before she looked up he quickly ducked his head down to his plate. 

When he believed it safe he looked again at his strange angel. Everything was the same as before, except, this time, she wasn't as perfect as she had seemed moments ago. Black ink slowly slides down the side of her face.

"Umm…."

* * *

Macaday me a nut (and your one too!)...some reviews would be nice... 


	6. Ice

**Disclaimer: **I won nothing...these are really annoying...stupid things...who actually reads these?

**A/N: **This is for the special reviewer (_WEASLYxISxMYxKING_) who asked for some Lucious/Narcissa stuff. Probable not what you expected. If you ask again nicely I might do some nice stuff. I know the prompt isnt very creative but I had limited resources. On that note I would really like some prompts...for anything really...even if it is just some random word that you can't get out of your head.

**Warning: Contains menton of physical abuse.****  
**

**Lucius/Narcissa – _Ice_**

* * *

His eyes shards of ice that pierced threw her very soul. Hands cold and hard as they came smashing down on her delicate cheek. His face looking as if chiselled out of marble as it glared cruelly down at her. The floor underneath her body being much like his heart; cold and made of lifeless stone. His mind a useless wreck from years of harsh, un-necessary punishments. His loyalty belonging to a heartless, power hungry master.

Lucius' love for her was nonexistent, just like his soul. Their masks covered everything, showing nothing.

Narcissa didn't deserve him; that's what he said.

* * *

Word count: 100

Would very much appreciate some prompts...I definatly have enough pairings. Thanks! You guys are awsome'o.

Macaday me a nut (and your one too!)


	7. Plastic Chair

**Disclaimer:** I own a lot of things...okay...I lied. I don't actually own much. So...its most likely that I don't own this either. Gosh, some people are idiots.

**A/N:** Thank you bellatrixvssirius for the prompt. Although it is rather silly and was very difficult. I thought I did well though. More prompts would be appreciated! Luv you all :) insert macaday's ego swelling :) I love reviews as well! And chocolate and... :) starts to rant :)

**Hermione/Draco – _Plastic Chair_**

* * *

Draco fidgeted. They had only been there for half an hour yet that was the fifth time he had moved. Hermione had some how 'conned' (as he liked to put it; she preferred to call it persuaded) him into going with her to visit her old muggle school. They were presently sitting in her old History teacher's classroom. 

"What's wrong Draco?" she whispered in his general direction.

"These idiotic plastic contraptions you call chairs. I can't see how you can stand the misshapen things." Draco stage whispered back at her. Her past teacher gave them a strange look.

Hermione sighed.

* * *

Word count: 100 

Macaday me a nut (and your one too!)


	8. Hair Gel

**Disclaimer: **I will steal it all from JK and become very rich and famous and it will make my life actually interesting! Oh damn...did I just say that? There goes that plan out the proverbial window. And it was such a good one too!

**A/N: **Hey! Yes...another one. I tend to update in blocks. Its easier that way. It also means I can be very annoying! Woot! Thats what I live for. This one didn't turn out how I wanted it to...but what can you do? More reviews and prompts please!!

**Ginny/Draco – _Hair Gel_**

* * *

"I hate it when you do that, Draco." Ginny moaned at him.

"Do what? Look to superb for words? Am I too sexy for you?" Draco smirked at his own witty-ness.

"No, when you slick your hair back with that stupid hair gel of yours. You look much better with your hair loose."

"Is that so? I never thought I could be more handsome. I'll give it a shot, for you." Draco went over to the sink and released his hair from its sticky hold.

Within a week Draco's remaining hair gel some how found it way into the rubbish.

* * *

Word count: 100

Macaday me a nut (and your one too!)


	9. Protractor

**Disclaimer: **I own the stars, the sun, the very earth...and my very own Harry Potter! Important looking person walks in and whisperes in Macadays ear Oh...is that so...Damn. Okay folks. Apparently I don't own my very own Harry Potter. I could have sworn I ordered one. It would have looked lovely on my bed.

**A/N: **Yes...that disclaimer was random. I know...but so was this prompt. And I blame it all on bellatrixvssirius for the silly-ness of this one. I tried to make it sirious but I can't be sure. Prompts please!! Just so you know...a protractor is a device used to measure angles and stuff in maths...yeh...random.

**Draco/Pansy – _Protractor_**

* * *

"Ouch!" Draco yelped. Half a dozen other death eaters 'sshh-ed' him. 

"What's wrong, Draco?" Pansy whispered, clinging tightly to his arm through the tough material of his death eater cloak. They slowly inched their way past the rows of muggle school desks.

"I stepped on something." Draco gracefully bent down to pick up the offending object.

"It looks like some kind of counting device. Why it is circular and flat I will never know. Stupid muggles. Can't even count without help."

Draco and Pansy chuckled together. Draco dropped the offending object and walked away. Time to go kill some muggles.

* * *

Word count: 100 

Macaday me a nut (and your one too!)


	10. Holiday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except these rotten tomatoes that I have just been pummeled with...and I'm not sure I want them.**

**A/N: **Yes, Yes. I know. I haven't updated in ages. Your just lucky this isn't an actual story. That would suck. Ummm...yes...pummel me all you want. It's not going to help. Here is an update ready for your viewing. And just so you know I have written another story, it is depressing. Just though I would warn you before you went off and read it. (hint hint, nudge nudge) I also need more prompts (as usual). So...if you don't mind._  
_

_Bill/Fleur_ – **Holiday **

* * *

Bill and Fleur were holidaying in the French Alps. 

They had hired a Ski instructor to show them how to make their way down the mountain. Bill had made his way faster then he normally did (he was getting the hang of this). He walked past the large fireplace and over to their shared bedroom. As he slowly opened the door he thought he heard a strange whimpering noise. Taking nothing of it he moved on.

The door now wide open, Bill was able to see the florescent blond hair hidden in the bed, along side a manly figure.

"Fleur!"

* * *

**Prompts!! Prompts!! And Reviews! Reviews and Prompts!!...Please!!**

**Macaday me a nut (and your one too!)**


	11. Strange

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah...me=broke!

A/N: Hey...guess what! Finally! An update! Woop-dy do! Fun times...Oh...and...I counted the Blah-Blah-Blah as one word...cause I can okay! Gosh...

**Draco/Luna – Strange**

* * *

It was strange how his life kept going from bad to worse; strange how nobody could see the real him no matter how hard he tried to show himself.

And it was strange….how that blonde girl kept watching him, but not in an evil-glare-I-hate-you-so-much-you-evil-bastard way, more….just observing him quietly.

Draco brooded….

"You should go to Dumbledore and ask for his help. You may not like it….but you don't like your father more." She whispered to him.

She had caught Draco in a dark, empty corridor. Strange, how Lovegood could pick him so well.

"Watch out for the Nargles."

…..sometimes, strange.

* * *

Macaday me a nut (and your one too!)


	12. Exploring

Disclaimer: I own nothing...obviously...

**A/N: **This is a double duo! On the top half of the page is a Boy/Boy pairing...slash in other words. _**Warning: Slash!**_ There we go...can't miss that. In the bottom half there is a version for all those who like Blaise as a girl. I myself can't even remember if Blaise is actually a girl or a boy...so I guess I can't be choose-y.

* * *

**Blaise (boy)/Ron – Exploring**

Ron was out exploring the castle. Yes, it was way past curfew. Yes, he didn't have Harry's map or cloak. Yes, there was a big chance he would be caught. Did he care? Nope.

He skulked past statues and glass windows, hiding in the shadows. Turning the corner he suddenly found himself flat on his back with a foreign body lying on-top.

"Watch were you are going Weasley." murmured Blaise Zabini, Slytherins other prefect.

His breath floated over Ron's cheek, making him shiver. The moonlight made Zabini appear to glow.

Blaise Zabini…now there was something he would like to explore.

* * *

**Blaise (girl)/Ron – Exploring**

The forest was dark at night. The moon was covered with a dark blush of cloud. There were no stars. It was dark.

Two sets of feet crunched their way through the underbrush, seeming to echo in the quiet stillness.

There was a rustle close behind them, they both turned, to find nothing.

Blaise's grip on her partners hand tightened. Her heart pumped so fast it echoed in her ears, her harsh breathing coming fast.

Suddenly the rustling came again, directly behind them. There was a sharp tug on her arm, a sudden lack of pressure…

"Ron!" He was gone.

* * *

Macaday me a nut (and your one too!)


	13. Summer

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own them...no matter how much I wish upon a star.

**A/N**: Guess who is back! Woot woot! Bet you all missed me sooo much. Ha ha ha. Anyway. I know I have already written a Draco/Ginnny one....but I couldn't resist the pull of my muse when I was looking back on the reviews of this story. It jumped me, I will admit it. I even have a hicky on my neck left over from the attack. Ha ha ha ha.

* * *

_Ginny/Draco _– **Summer**

Draco loved the Summer. The heat, the sunshine, and the summer rains. A time to relax and be himself, for once.

Which is why, as Ginny Weasley walked past, he couldn't stop thinking of his favourite season. The wild red hair, resembling the flame-like heat in summer; the lightly freckled nose, the result of too much sunshine; a cold hand on his shoulder, refreshing like a swim during the summer heat.

And that wild and free spirit, filled with the summers passion and untroubled attitude.

"Are you coming with, Draco?"

He knew there was a reason he loved the Summer.

* * *

Words: 100 (as always!)

Macaday me a nut


	14. Auction

**Disclaimer:** Wishes she owned harry Potter...also wishes she owned (and/or knew) Bradley James and/or Colin Morgan. Can you tell I just watched Merlin? And have been nearly all day? Hmm...not obvious, right?

**A/N:** And here I am again! Yes! On a roll! I just wrote this in about...oh....8 minutes. Less then that, if you including the editing it takes to get it to exactly 100 words. I would like to dedicate this one to Mem-Musings, as she (hope you are a she....you talk about dresses and shoes on your profile...I am going to assume you are a girl) was the one who suggested the pairing and was the first review I have received since I started writing again. Thanky!

**Snape/Lily **– _Auction_

_

* * *

_

His love was up for auction. He knew it was. In some subconscious cranny of his mind, he knew. His love would be sold to the first person to care.

Severus hadn't had many people care about him. His mother cared, but still blamed him for what _he_ did to her. He was never able to make friends during school. But then he met her.

Or she hunted him down, broke his walls away, and finally saw through to the _real _him, either way; his love for her was the result.

He loved her; she left him.

Never Love Again.

* * *

**Words:** 100 (damn I am good! Ha ha ha)

Macaday me a nut (and you're one too!)


	15. Show

**Disclaim****er:** Not mine..is that enough for you people.

**A/N:** This is a request from one of my dear friends, for her Birthday! It's two days late...but hey, Fanfiction is a pain. So 'Happy Belated Birthday' darling, and here it is.

**Draco/Hermione** – _Show_

_

* * *

_

Everything was a show to him, with him as the lead star.

Draco always needed to be the center of attention, even when it was just the two of them. In his world, everyone had their part to play, and they never stepped over these boundaries by doing something 'unscripted'.

All she wanted was to be able to sit and talk with him, cuddle, watch a movie in silence; together. That was all she truly wanted. She was never allowed what she wanted. Hermione had never liked attention, preferring to stay unnoticed.

She couldn't…..

She couldn't continue with this show.

* * *

Words = 100

I felt like putting a "But the show must go on" at the end there, but I ran out of words. *pout*

Macaday me a nut (and you're one too!)


End file.
